Disappearing Act
by King of Monsters
Summary: A man from Fairy Tail's past has come to reap seeds of destruction. His intentions are unknown, except that the only thing he wishes to see is the whole of Fairy Tail fallen before him.
1. A Bitter Reunion

I own nothing, please review. This is post the Leo Arc and just before the Tower of Paradise Arc.

In the dim light of a candle, a young man sat at a desk writing with a quill. He wore a black sleeveless skin tight shirt and black pants tucked into a pair of black greaves. His left hand often moved to his head to move his wild golden red hair out of his face. In a few seconds he put down the quill and folded the paper into the envelope. He stood up to walk over to a long coat laying on the floor and lifted it to put the envelope in the pocket and gently set the coat back down.

As he straitened his body he looked outside his room's window. It would be a week and a half walk to where he needed to go. His violet eyes sparkled in the moon light as his eyebrows creased. It had been so long, and now he was almost sure of his capabilities. But he needed to get rid of his doubts. He needed to ensure he had what it took to fulfill the task he had set for himself all those years ago when he left.

'Just have to wait a bit.' He thought to himself.

He walked over to the bed and sat down to take off his greaves. The metal boots clanked as they were set down, although one fell to the side and with an audible 'thud' sound, the floor cracked as if a tremendous weight had been put on it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next morning~~~~~

The young man had already sent the letter and was on his way to the edge of the town. As he walked people looked at him in questioning stares as he gave off quite an appearance with his armored form. That and the fact that he was carrying a four foot long sheathed sword in his left hand.

When he reached the edge of town he did a check on his body. He put his hand to his throat to see the circlet still around his neck, as well as the ones on his arms and wrists. He took ten deep breaths and went into a sprinters posture.

"One...two...Three...go!"

At three, the man shot off like a bullet down the road, leaving small foot-shaped indentations in the ground.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~The town of Magnolia~ ~ ~

Mirajane had just finished signing the order forms for the guild's storage of foods and goods. As she finished her work and was about to go inside when she heard her name.

"Mirajaaaaaane!"

She turned to see the postman coming her way, a big smile on his face as he came to her with a bundle of envelopes.

"Oh Mirajane, I have some letters for youuuuuuu!"

"Oh thank you sir, what do we have today?" she asked kindly at the spirited mailman.

"From what I can tell just the usual, some bills, notes from the council, etc. etc..." he said as he handed her the letters. "But this one's weird, it has no return address."

"Hm?"

Mirajane took the letter to see that it had indeed no return address, but it had the address of the guild written in a beautiful form of cursive.

"Oh, thank you again. Anything else?"

"Not for today Mira! Well, I've got to go, you have a good day now!"

"You as well!" Mirajane waved to the man as he walked off.

Mirajane walked back into the guild and back into the chaos.

"PUT YOUR FREAKING PANTS ON YA DAMN EXHIBITIONIST!"

"YES NATSU! THAT'S HOW A MAN SHOULD SPEAK! FROM THE BOTTOM OF HIS HEART AND FROM THE DEPTHS OF HIS SOUL! BE PROUD AND-HACKACK!"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION ON THE SITUATION ELFMAN!"

"Guys calm down!"

"Did you not hear Lucy? She said SIT DOWN!"

CRAAASH!

"Thank you Erza, a girl can't drink properly in that kind of environment."

"You shouldn't be drinking at all!"

SWING!

"My barrel! HEY!"

"Well things are going on as usual it seems." Mirajane said as she approached Makarov as he sat at the counter.

"Yes, but not to worry, I'll stop it soon, if Erza doesn't doesn't end it first."

"Here's today's mail master, just the usual, but with an added spice to it." Mirajane said as she handed over the mail.

"Oh really? Who's it from?"

"I don't know, there's no return address."

"Hmm, lets see." He said as he held up the envelope before starting to open it. While doing so Mirajane went to collect the broken glasses and assorted messes scattered across the room. When she was done she went over to the garbage bin. But before she could, she noticed that Makarov was looking at a piece of paper as if he was holding a venomous snake.

"Master, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Him." He said as he turned the letter so that Mirajane could read it.

Her eyes moved as she read the note. Not even a second later...

CRASH!

She gasped before she put her hands over her mouth with eyes wide.

The entire room froze as if time stopped to look at Mirajane.

Elfman quickly rushed over to his sister, pushing aside a few people as he did so.

"Mirajane, what's wrong?"

"Elfman...the letter..."

Elfman turned to Makarov and took the letter.

"Oh no..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lucy said moving over to Elfman, as well as many others trying to get a view of what was making the commotion.

"This letter..." Elfman began.

"JUST SHOUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Natsu urged.

"Be quiet and let him speak then!" Gray said.

"Be quiet both of you." Erza said as she gripped the shoulders of her friends. "Elfman, what does the letter say?"

"It says 'I'm on my way back. Signed... Rouki.'"

"Rouki!"

"He's coming back!"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!"

Many of the older Fairy Tail members such as Macau and Wakaba started off on similar reactions. While the younger members said their words of questioning.

"What the-? Who's Rouki?"

"What's the big deal?"

"Who?"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Makarov's voice rang out to everybody, causing their attention to be set on him.

"Obviously, we'll be having a situation in the future. But we can't jump the gun on this. We have a few people here that weren't around at the time he was here. I'd like to think that they deserve a chance to learn a few things. Am I wrong?"

Many of the members nodded and quieted down.

"Now, when I call your name, step forward. The rest of you sit down while I tell them."

One by one, certain members were called to step forward. They were consisting mostly of many younger members, and surprisingly Erza was one of them while Natsu, Gray, Cana, and a few others in their teens were still back with the older members.

"What exactly is going on master?" Erza asked.

Makarov sighed deeply and looked to the people gathered in front of him.

"Rouki is-"

"You'll have to wait on telling them my story for a bit old man. There's going to be a brief reunion." A voice came from the door.

Everyone looked to the entrance to see a young man in a dark blue long coat decorated with black ornate lining and a shield-like armor piece on his chest. Black colored greaves were on his feet and a four foot sword in his left hand. His hair was gold with a hint of red in it and his eyes were a deep violet.

"R-Rouki!" Makarov started as he stood up. "You-"

"Calm yourself Makarov. I'm not here for that yet. Just here for affirmation."

"Who the hell is this guy!" Droy said as the stranger walked over to the assignment board.

When he got there he looked it over and sighed to himself.

"What am I doing..."

He then simply disappeared.

"What the..? Where'd he go?" Someone asked in the group.

Rouki then reappeared right in front of Makarov, with an S-class assignment paper.

"I'm taking this." He then started walking away from Makarov and walked through the gaps in between the people in front of him. When he reached halfway to the doorway he turned around and swung his word in his hand to point it at Mirajane.

"Mirajane..."

She stared back at him with eyes wide in apparent terror. Elfman put his arm in front of her and stared at the man named Rouki.

"When I come back Mirajane...you will be the first."

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL!" Elfman shouted at Rouki.

"We'll see." Rouki responded as he swung his sword around once more to hold it in his hand at his waist.

"What's he mean 'She'll be the first'? I don't-" Started Lucy, but before she could finish Natsu had started running at breakneck speed strait at Rouki.

"Nobody's gonna be first you bastard!"

"Natsu DON'T! STOP!" Makarov shouted.

Natsu jumped up and set his hand on fire..

"You have got to be kidding me."

Rouki thrust his sword backwards into the stomach of Natsu, stopping him mid-air. Then he disappeared and reappeared three feet above above Natsu with his leg raised. He disappeared again but only to reappear above Natsu by mere inches and slammed his foot down in an axe kick. When Natsu hit the floor, it cracked.

Needless to say, Natsu's eyes were white and he was coughing up globs of spit.

"Good to see you again too firespitter. Don't worry, I'll be back for you too." Rouki said before he walked back to the door.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as she started to run to him as well as Gray and Erza.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Makarov yelled. Lucy and the others stopped dead in their tracks.

Makarov stared strait at Rouki's back as if to burn holes into him. But nothing happened as Rouki walked out the door, and out of sight...

~~~~~~~~~With Rouki~~~~~~~

"Bout time that damn letter got here, I've been waiting for eleven days for it to get here."

"Alright, help him up." Makarov said, automatically everyone that had tried to go to Natsu went to him to help him up.

"What the heck just happened? Who was that guy? What did he mean that Mirajane was first?"

"I'd like to know that too master." Erza said.

"You should probably explain to them who that was master." Gray said.

"I will in a bit, first...Mirajane?"

"Yes sir?" The young woman said coming out of her stupor.

"Could you go up and see what mission he took?"

"Yes sir." She said as she rushed off.

Natsu had been set down on a bench to let him recover.

"That bastard...I'm gonna get him when he comes back."

"You should hope that he doesn't you idiot." Gray said.

"His time away from Fairy Tail obviously was well spent. His skills have improved." Macau said.

"Seriously what's going on? Who is Rouki?"

"Master!" Mirajane yelled as she rushed down the steps, "He took the Morrin Town assignment."

"Oh boy...he may be more powerful than we thought if he feels that he can take that one."

"Hey Erza didn't you say you were gonna take up the job in a couple days?" Bisca asked.

"Yes, I was." Erza said grudgingly.

"Now that we have the moment again, you should all listen closely." Makarov began, "Everyone who's name I said, that man was Rouki..."

Everyone was listening intently to what Makarov was saying.

"A former member of Fairy Tail, and a man who has sworn to kill us all."

Well? How'd I do? Review and tell me. Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, couldn't resist.


	2. The Past that Brought the Beginning

I own only my OC.

Rouki stood in the middle of a forest looking at his opponents. They stood with one to his front, two at his back and three at his right side. Each of them as big as a house.

"This is all you are? Insects? It looks like this is going to be more simple than I might have thought. But in all honesty why did they see this as an S-level threat?"

Indeed his opponents were insects. Giant beetle like insects with armored hides and whipping antennae. Each of their mandibles were snapping with what Rouki figured was their anatomical equivalent to saliva. "I hope your exoskeletons are strong," Rouki said while unsheathing his sword. "Because my friend has had so little sturdy opposition to cut."

The insects screeched in reply as they charged him making the earth slightly rumble...

~~~Back at Fairy Tail~~~~

"Sworn to kill us?"

"What the hell'd we do?"

"Why do so many people want to kill US?"

These were only a few of the responses that suddenly were spouted when Makarov finished his sentence. Many of the members had wide eyed faces and open mouths. Some people were complaining that someone was trying to kill them again. Which was considerably understandable with Phantom Lord having done their deed.

"Quiet down and I'll give you your answers." Makarov stated to the small crowd now quieting down. "Rouki, as I said was a member of Fairy Tail. It was many years ago when you were all children and not even in the guild. Our older members will remember him though."

"Oh yeah, you don't forget someone like that kid." Macao said.

"Just think...if he was like that back then, just think of how he is now that he's all grown up." Warren shuddered at his thoughts of his words.

"Come on how bad of a guy could he have been if he was in Fairy Tail?" Lucy turned to the two older men as she asked her question. In response she received from the two a look that matched that of a person who were about to tell her a relative died. "That bad huh?"

"Indeed, Rouki was a very...unique boy." Reedus spoke with a grim tone in his voice.

"Unique and powerful." Cana spoke as well.

"Powerful? How powerful?" came from a guild member.

"At age twelve we considered him one of our most powerful younger mages." Macao answered.

"He was that strong?" Lucy gasped.

"Why didn't we know about him? Why did he leave the guild? Just what exactly happened to make him want to kill us all?"

"Master, we are all listening, please tell us about this man." Erza asked as she stepped to the front of the group.

"I have every intention of doing so Erza, as such I will start at the beginning."

With that Makarov began his tale...

~~~~Years ago in Fairy Tail~~~~~

"Ah, another day passes on, and off to another good night's sleep." Makarov was just walking out of Fairy Tail as the moon was shining down on the town making it a beautiful night. As he was starting to make his way home, his walk was interrupted by a small voice.

"Are you Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail?"

Makarov turned to see a small boy of what he guessed to be around twelve years old. He was wearing old ragged clothes with a hood covering his head. On his back was something wrapped in an old black cloth. In the moonlight his eyes slightly reflected a faint light. Makarov guessed that the boy must have had a very light eye color for his eyes to shine like that.

"What's a young boy like you doing out at this hour?" Makarov asked the boy.

"Please answer the question sir."

Markov was taken aback by the seriousness in the the boy's voice as well as the respect by calling him sir.

"Yes I am, who are you?"

"My name is Rouki sir, and I request that I become part of your guild."

"Hmm? Oh, eh well you've caught me at a bad time I'm afraid, I've closed up the guild and I'm heading home for the night. But if you'd like to stop by the guild tomorrow I'd be happy to talk to you."

The boy simply stared at him and replied with a simple "If you'd like." Then turned to walk away.

"Interesting boy." Makarov said turning back to walking home.

~The next day~

'click'

The locks holding Fairy Tail's doors closed were unlocked and Makarov grabbed the handles and opened them.

"Ah, another morning another new day."

"Good morning sir."

"Gah!"

Makarov grasped his chest as he turned around to see the child from last night.

"Oh, it's you. You startled me. I didn't expect you to be around this early. In fact, how did you know when I open the guild?"

"I stayed in the tree until you came back sir."

"Oh...so you did." Makarov sweat dropped slightly at the boy's words. "Well, come inside and we'll talk."

Makarov walked inside with Rouki right behind him. When he turned to face Rouki he folded his arms.

"So then young man, what makes you want to be part of Fairy Tail?"

Rouki took off his hood to reveal his short strawberry blonde hair.

"I would like to further my ability as a mage sir. I already have a preferred magick and I would like to continue training myself in it."

"Oh, so is that the only reason?"

"Well sir..." Rouki looked down as if in embarrassment. "I would also like to make more friends."

Makarov smiled at this and walked behind the counter to open a drawer and pull out a small box.

"You know, I think you would be a welcome addition to the guild." Makarov opened the box and revealed the Fairy Tail guild stamp. "Where would you like to have your mark?"

"Here please sir." Rouki pulled back his left arm sleeve up to his shoulder and pointed to the underside of his forearm.

"Hmm." Makarov looked to where he wanted the guild symbol and stared intently at it. Along the underside were scars that lined many spots on his arm but they stopped before the reaching his wrist.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Rouki asked.

"Oh, no not at all." Makarov quickly patted the stamp onto Rouki's arm and made the mark. "There, now you are officially a member of Fairy Tail."

"Thank you sir. Now if you will excuse me, I will start with the guild tasks." Rouki immediately walked over to the commission board. As he started to look at the papers Makarov made a suggestion.

"For someone your age, I suggest something small. That way you can build up from there. A step at a time."

"Yes..." Rouki said softly, "One...step...at a time." Rouki reached up and grabbed a paper that read 'Guard needed for estate- 200 jewel'"

"Yes I think that will do very well for you." Makarov said with a kind smile.

"Thank you sir."

"Well then I think it's time to to start setting things up for our waitresses. The others will be here in a while so feel free to introduce yourself." Makarov said once again with a smile as he walked into the back of the guild.

When Makarov was gone Rouki looked back to the commission and took down two more papers. They read 'Subdue Bandits- 1600 jewel' and 'Hunt Down Mountain Devils- 10,000 jewel.'"

"These will make good steps and they'll probably take a few days. Are you ready?" Rouki looked over his shoulder as if there was someone behind him when he said this. "Thats what I wanted to hear."

Rouki turned and started to walk out of the building, pulling his hood over his head as he did so. The instant his feet touched the outside ground Rouki started running.

A while later Makarov came out and found Rouki gone. "I guess he went home, at least I hope he did."

"Good morning master!" Came the voice of Elfman as he entered with his sisters at his sides.

"Oh good morning!" Makarov said to the young siblings, "How are you two this morning?"

"I don't know about these two but I'm ready to get to business." Mirajane said as the walked to the commission board.

"Yep Mira is all fired up as always." Lisanna Said.

"Well don't worry Mirajane, we have quite a selection for you, bandit and Mountain Devil hunting commissions."

"Freaking sweet!" Mirajane looked around the board and found no such papers. "Hey! Where the hell are they?"

"Hmm? I set them near the bottom so they should be there." Makarov said when he walked over to the board. When he got to it he found both the papers were gone. "Oh no...he didn't take them did he?"

"What? Who? Who took my jobs?" Mirajane yelled.

"Oh, we have a new guild member but he uhhh..." Makarov trailed off as he looked around for Rouki. "I guess he left with the commissions." Makarov sighed when he realized what had happened. "That kid, he's gone way over his head."

"A newbie took my commissions? He better not come back or I'll kick his ass!" Mirajane yelled in her anger.

~~~~Three days later~~~

Makarov was going through the guild's mail at the moment. It had been three days since he had seen the newest member of Fairy Tail and Makarov was starting to get worried. What he didn't know was that his worries were about to be put to rest when he found a letter sent to him from the family that had put up the Estate Security commission. Makarov opened the letter and read it silently. As he read it his eyebrow raised. "Well I'll be." He said.

"What is it master? Bad news?" Wakaba asked from the table he was drinking at.

"No actually, we've merely received compliments for our services."

"Complements? What's that all about? We've never gotten any before." Macao also said.

"No but we may in the future now. Our newest member has made quite an impression. It says here that the security provided by him was beyond exceptional."

"The gutsy kid who took little Mira's jobs? How'd he turn out?"

"It says he stood guard over the estate for an entire twenty four hours. Constantly patroling and investigating any noise the client requested him too. Then when the job was done he assured the client that no one was ever trying to get into the estate in the first place, but was just the client's...and I quote 'Overactive paranoia that has been removed.'"

"Well hey, the kid did a good job! He should get a pat on the back."

"But if the commission was to watch over the estate for twenty four hours, why hasn't he come back?" Makarov said aloud, not noticing a figure walking into the guild.

"Probably afraid of what Mirajane would do to him once she got her hands on him. Say master, what's the kid's name again?" Macao asked.

"My name is Rouki sir, and I didn't come back because I had other jobs to do."

Many heads turned to see something that made many eyes widen. Rouki was walking up to the counter that Makarov was sitting on and was dragging a considerably large sack behind him. When he reached the counter he let go of the sack's straps and looked to Makarov.

"This is the payment for the jobs I had performed. I took what I needed, you can have the rest."

"Rouki, what jobs did you take?" Makarov asked.

"These." Rouki said as he pulled out papers from his clothes. Makarov looked at them and saw that they were the commission papers for the subduing local caravan thieves, and for hunting the Mountain Devils.

"Rouki what were you thinking? These sort of missions are too dangerous for someone like you."

"No they aren't, I've done them and I'm fine." Rouki said in response.

"But Rouki you're too-"

"Hey!" A voice yelled behind Rouki and caught his attention. He turned to see Mirajane walking up to him angrily. "You're the guy who took MY jobs aren't you?"

Rouki pulled back his hood and looked at her almost in a confused matter. "Your jobs? I didn't think that jobs could be marked as someone's specifically."

"They can't." Said a young boy with black hair.

"Shut it Gray!" Mirajane yelled at the said boy.

"Sister be nice!" said Lisanna.

"If they weren't really yours specifically then I don't think that I did anything wrong." Rouki said before he walked past her.

"Hey don't you walk away from me!" Mirajane shouted as she reached out to grab Rouki's shoulder but suddenly Rouki turned around and lashed out with something. Mirajane jerked back as she felt a stinging on her stomach. She looked down and saw a small slash across her abdomen. She looked back up to see Rouki looking at her with wide eyes and lowered eyebrows, looking at her in a way that made him look like he was completely enraged at her.

In his hand was what a piece of metal wrapped in cloth for a handle. It looked like it had been shattered at the tip.

"If you want to hurt me, THEN COME ON!" Rouki shouted. Mirajane had an angered scowl grow on her face in response.

"Fine, you want a fight I'll give you one, get ready for pain!"

"Stop both of you!" Mirajane and Rouki turned to see Makarov looking at both of them sternly. "You are the same members of this guild you shouldn't be fighting."

"Oh boy this speech." Said Gray from his seat.

"Usually this is reserved for you and Natsu, Gray but I guess it works on other people too." Cana said.

"He started it! Master he-"

"Mirajane, no commission is just one person's. Everyone in the guild has a right to the board, not just you."

"Hmph." Mirajane crossed her arms and looked away.

"Rouki, I told you that you needed to take small steps first. Going on missions like these are dangerous." Makarov held up the commission papers as he said this, "Especially with such a small and near useless weapon like that." Makarov said motioning to the blade in Rouki's hand.

"It's not small, it's still growing. And it's not useless."

"All the same Rouki, think before you act."

Rouki closed his eyes and sighed before he reached behind him and sheathed the metal piece he had in his hand.

"I'm a little tired right now, I'll be back tomorrow for another job." Rouki turned and walked out of the guild building without saying any more words. But in his mind he kept thinking one thing.

'I need better challenges.'

~~~The next day~~~

Rouki was sitting while reading a book and eating a sandwich. He looked to be deep into the book when he thought to himself 'Actively performing these maneuvers will make one's body physically memorize the actions. The more they are practiced, the more easily they can be done.' Rouki looked up from his book and to the commission board. 'Yes I know that, but how can I be put myself to the test when I have such menial tasks.'

Rouki thought back to remember how he fought the road roaming bandits, and how he hunted down the Mountain devils. The bandits were just men who threw around swords and axes blindly with no skill, the mountain devils turned out to be minor devils that were more annoying than deadly. He needed something that he could actually challenge himself with. He looked around until he noticed something upstairs. It was another commission board but it had fewer papers on it.

'Maybe that board has more worth while requests for me to try out.' Rouki thought as he got up to investigate. But before he could even set one foot on the stairs a giant hand blocked his way.

"Rouki, what are you doing?" Makarov asked from his seat at the counter.

"Master I was just going to see the jobs that are on the commission board upstairs, I haven't seen any of the jobs from that one."

"Yes for good reason. The second level is for the S-Class and more experienced mages in the guild, you do not fit into either of those categories."

But master, I-"

"No buts, you're not experienced enough."

Rouki looked at Makarov for a while before saying "Yes Master." and walking back to the table he was at. Makarov noticed that he was kept looking to the board on the second floor and back at the first floor board. The Makarov heard in just the slightest whisper Rouki saying the words 'More experience.'

~~~~Present Time~~~

"It went on like that for a while." Makarov said to his audience, "Rouki would go out to do a job and come back only to eat, sleep, and go back to do another job."

"Each job was the same," Macao started, "It was either something that involved protecting, or escorting something, or it involved having to hunt down something. All the same he was doing all these jobs because they had one thing in common."

"He was fighting...always fighting." Makarov continued. "Not even once did he take up a job that involved anything else. It soon became clear to me what he was doing."

"He was training." Erza said. She knew because she herself was guilty of doing such at times.

"Yes, training himself through fighting instead of practice. Rouki decided that putting himself in such predicaments would make hims stronger, and they did."

"Every time he left he came back with less and less injuries, and he always took a job that usually the adults of the guild would take. The guy could just sneak in and grab what he wanted and left. For about a month he did all of that." Wakaba said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"We also noticed that the kid had some strange habits." Macao said.

"Like what?" Lucy said, already caught up in the suspense of the story.

"Every time something minor happened to him that he didn't like he looked like he wanted to murder someone. If he stubbed his foot on a chair, it was like he wanted to shred it to pieces. If he was doing something like a puzzle and was having a hard time he would restrain himself from tearing it up or something like that. He would just be angry at the slightest notice and the smallest thing."

"Then something happened that shocked us all." Makarov breathed deep trying to relax himself. "He had snuck into the guild at night and taken one of the commissions from the second floor board."

~~~Back then~~~

"How could you do this Rouki? Not only have you broken our rules but you have endangered yourself and look what has happened to you!" Makarov shouted in frustration at Rouki who had his right arm bandaged greatly as well as his legs and his forehead. His left arm was in a sling. When Rouki had come back to the guild he was wobbling and merely asked for water with a slight smile on his face.

"The bearmen are ruthless and savage, the fact that you survived is a miracle! I told you that the second floor was for more experienced members! To think that you had the gall to do something like this is sheer stupidity!"

"It worked." Was what Rouki said to Makarov's yelling.

"What?"

"The maneuver I learned. It worked. I was able to defend my left side while able to attack the left immediately after. I just need to go back there and do it again."

"YOU WILL NOT! I will not have you be endangered just for your own fighting prowess!" Makarov took in a deep breath and looked down at Rouki, "If you want to get better at fighting then take the time to practice. Don't recklessly throw yourself into a fray."

"But master, doing so will make me stronger much faster."

"But it will get you killed Rouki."

Rouki looked to Makarov with sheer determination shining in his eyes. "No. I will not die. Not for a very long time. I won't allow myself to do so. I need to get stronger. But if you insist on keeping me from doing so, then you are of no more use to me."

"What?" Makarov's eyes widened at Rouki's last words.

"I joined this guild because I heard it had strong members. I thought that you had such strength because of the commissions that you took. But I have learned that you are only slightly stronger than the last guild I was part of they were holding me back as well."

Many people gasped at this. Rouki's words seemed to be without any compassion or regard to the people in the guild.

"Come on kid, you don't really mean that do you?" Macao said as he reached to Rouki's shoulder. But suddenly Rouki spun around and pushed away Macao's left hand with his own left hand, his arm no longer in the sling. While he pushed Macao's arm away he kicked at his leg behind the knee and forced Macao to fall to a knee. Then Macao felt something cold and hard against his throat. It was the blade that Rouki always had on him, now seemingly slightly longer and less broken looking.

"Macao!" The other guild members called, worried for their friend's safety.

"Let him go!" Natsu screamed as he ran to try and help his Macao. Rouki however flicked his arm out at Natsu and his blade was sent flying at him. The butt of the handle hit Natsu square in the forehead, making him stumble back with his eyes closed. When he opened them again Rouki was right in front of him and was sending a fist at Natsu's face. It connected to Natsu's right eye and made him fall. When Natsu looked back to try to see Rouki he wasn't there. Instead he was directly at the entrance of the guild.

"I could have killed one of your more experienced members Makarov. As well as one of your younger ones. But I won't for now. I know that your guild members can be stronger, and I know I can be stronger. So I'll use you. I will leave and become stronger. Stronger than any of you."

"Rouki, think about what you are doing!" Makarov pleaded as he looked to Rouki while Macao was being helped up.

"I am. I have always been thinking. I left my home, I created my own form of magick to practice, I've been going through guilds learning what they know to help me. And I've learned that not one of you have anything to teach me other than weakness. I am severing my ties to you here and now Makarov."

Rouki lifted his left arm to show the fairy tail symbol and drew his blade. In one swift motion he slashed a line through the symbol making his blood run out from his flesh.

"I promise you, upon this scarred symbol, I will become stronger. I will continue growing stronger and shall continue with my plans to reach my goal. When I feel that the time is right, and I have grown to a point when I feel my power is at it's greatest, I will return to this place. Then I will kill all of you to affirm that power. First the stronger members that will grant me a preparation challenge, then the strongest. Like you said Makarov, one step at a time."

Makarov looked at Rouki with his eyes showing an unfathomable amount of shock. This boy had been merely staying with the guild to further his own power. He hadn't wanted to make friends, he just wanted to be a better killer! The tone in his voice alone was enough to convince Makarov of this. He spoke it with no confidence or arrogance. No rage or anything signifying it was caused by a grudge. It was spoken as a fact. Rouki, the twelve year old boy, was assuring everyone that he was going to kill them as if it was a part of nature or that it was planned to happen by the gods themselves.

Everyone in the room was silent. Everyone looked at Rouki, save Lisanna who was being held by her brother Elfman in a protective embrace and Mirajane was standing in front of them ready to protect them.

"Mirajane," Rouki spoke her name and looked her in the eyes. "for being the strongest person at my age in this guild, I will kill you first. When I return our powers should at least be matched."

Mirajane had heard death threats before, from bandits, fools with swords, assassins and the like. All of whom she had fought on a job from the board. But not once had those words been said in such a way. There was no arrogance, no confidence, so absurd snobbish belief in oneself just because they saw her as a weak child. Rouki said it in a way that sounded like he was making a solid promise to her. It quite honestly scared her. It scared her very much.

"Goodbye to all of you, and prepare yourselves. Because one day I will be calling your names."

With that Rouki turned and started walking. Then he disappeared all together. The only thing that cold be heard was the shocked breathing of the members of Fairy Tail.

~~~Back to Present Time~~~

Those who were listening were stunned. They had just learned that a boy of twelve years old had joined Fairy Tail, only to make a vow to kill everyone within it.

"It was a few weeks after that when Erza came to the guild. We made it kind of an unofficial rule not to speak of him. If only just to ease the memory of him out of our minds so nobody lived in paranoia or fear of him.

"That is why he has returned. Rouki wishes to test his strength against us. Should he prove strong enough, he will kill us."

"If he's back then...Mirajane..." Lucy turned to see the said girl had her hands in a death grip. Elfman had his hand on her shoulder with a determined look on his face.

"He won't do anything to my sister! Not while I'm around." Elfman said.

"Me neither! He wants a piece of us, he'll have to struggle for it!" said Natsu.

"We're all going to be right here, and he's just one guy. He thinks he can win? He's wrong, big time!" Gray shouted along.

"No ones hurting Mirajane!" Levi shouted as well.

Soon every member of Fairy Tail was shouting their voice to fight Rouki.

"When he comes master, we will be waiting." Erza said to Makarov before going to the crowd to talk to Mirajane, most likely to comfort her.

"Maybe Rouki won't get his way after all huh master?" Macao said.

"Maybe..." Makarov said.

"It gives you that much trouble doesn't it?"

"It's not Rouki's words, Macao, that troubles me. It's his motivation."

"Hm?"

"What was it, that drove a boy that young, to have developed such a desperate and dire need to rise above all others in terms of strength and power? What could have put such malice into his heart? It must have been something... horrible."

Swip!

Rouki slashed the air with his sword to make the blood fly off of the blade. Around him were the remains of his adversaries. Perfectly cut pieces of the once huge monster beetles. Their hard outer shells sliced open and their insectoid innards were now laying on the outside of their bodies.

With a harmonic ringing sound, Rouki whirled his sword into it's sheath. He breathed in deeply and looked to the sky.

"I...am ready."

And he disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well hope you liked it. I'm particularly proud of the parts near the end around when Rouki leaves the guild. Review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Master

Another chapter up, I am really sorry about the horribly long time between updates but hey, a guys gotta make a living right? So without further adue...

ON WITH IT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clank, clank, clank, clank...

Rouki's armored feet continued to make the metal against stone sound as he walked through Magnolia's streets. His face showing no emotion but that of someone who was only looking forward. People around him looked at him with interest and surprise at his attire and armor. His hands in his coat pockets and his sword tucked under his arm. As he walked he noticed the sky was changing color due to the sunset of the evening.

'Night's coming. Hmm, would it be better to fight at nighttime? Maybe, then again I might sleep tonight to ensure that I'll be at my full strength. The guild has gotten stronger just as I have. Hmmm.'

Rouki continued his thoughts on battle strategy as he continued to walk down the street towards his set target.

~~~~The Guild of Fairy Tail.~~~~

"So when is the bastard gonna get here? The sooner we beat the crap outta him the better!" Natsu said. He was standing right at the guild doors inside of the building. "You'd think someone who was dead set on killing us would get to it faster!"

"Why would you say such a thing? It sounds like you actually want him to try to kill us?" Lucy yelled, shocked by Natsu's words.

"Hell yeah I want him to try! That way I can burn him up and beat him down!"

"You're bound to do better than last time Natsu." Happy said while sitting on a table.

"LAST TIME WAS A FLUKE! He caught me by surprise that's all!"

"Which time are you referring to?" Gray asked. "When you were younger or earlier this morning?"

"SHUT UP! He won't get the drop on me this time!" Natsu turned and put his face right in front of Gray's.

"Don't tell me that actually do it this time! I'll even hold him down with ice if I have to!"

"Juvia will be there to help you in any way she can Gray!" Juvia said with a determined face.

"I don't need your help underpants perv!"

"A record of zero and two argue against that, sulfur breath!"

"Is this their way of discussing about joining forces?" Lucy wondered.

"Aye!" Happy said next to her.

"YAAAHHHH! THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHEN WE PROVE WE ARE MEN! I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY SISTER!" Elfman roared with an arm already transformed.

"We're all going to protect Mirajane!" Said Wakaba.

"But he's coming after all of us so shouldn't we save at least some concern for ourselves?" Another member asked.

"Oh crap...that's right..."

The entire guild had a war face on. Each member was motivating either themselves or another member.

Mirajane was looking at them all with soft eyes as they rallied themselves for battle and sat down at a table. She looked down at her lap and placed her quivering hands in it.

"Mirajane are you alright?" Lucy asked sitting next to her.

"Oh, I...it's just...well..." Mirajane began but couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"Gah! I'm so stupid! Of course you're not alright, you've got a complete psycho coming after you! I'd be scared too."

"It's not that. It's just...maybe Rouki has good reason to come after me."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Lucy yelled. "Mirajane, you-you're not giving up are you?"

"Oh no of course not. Everyone is so riled up I wouldn't dash their hopes away like that. I'm just saying that, well I wasn't the nicest person to Rouki when he was in our guild. Maybe if I was kinder, he wouldn't be doing this."

"What are you talking about Mirajane? You're one of the nicest people I know...sure from what I heard you had some, uh, spirit in you when you were younger but you couldn't have been THAT mean to anyone." Lucy said with a smile.

"No Lucy, I was not kind. I remember one time when we were younger and he had joined the guild a week and a half earlier..."

~~~~Years ago~~~~~

"Hey hood boy!" Mirajane yelled from her table.

"Hm?" Rouki turned and looked at her from under his hood. He had just grabbed a request for hunting down a pack of Forest Vulcans for taking and eating a farmer's sheep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing taking all those tough missions? Trying to act tough in front of everyone?"

"No." Rouki said before turning to leave.

Mirajane, who was annoyed that Rouki only said a single word without any other explanation, got up out of her chair and started walking towards Rouki. Rouki heard her foot steps and turned to face her, his free hand flipping the shoulder cloth part of his hood off of his wrapped up weapon.

"Oh and you think you can take me on do ya?" Mirajane said with a smug face.

"If I have to I will."

"Hahaha! You're a million years too early for that! You wanna fight me? You're going to have to train till you're bones ache."

Rouki put down his arm and visibly relaxed. "I'll be sure to use that advice."

Mirajane raised her eyebrow at his response. As well as the fact that he was looking very intently at her.

"You know, for a member of a guild, you're not really friendly are you?" Rouki asked her.

"Heh, I may be a hard ass but I know how to treat friends and family." Mirajane responded.

"I doubt that." Rouki said as he turned to walk away.

"I'm more kind that you I can guarantee you that."

"I know what kindness is, I'm-GAH!"

Rouki was interrupted by tripping on the back of a chair that was laying on the ground.

"Grrrrrr...STUPID DAMN CHAIR! DIE!"

Rouki then proceeded to take out his broken down and jagged looking blade and stab and chop the chair into pieces, while yelling at it.

"Stupid chair! Stupid chair! Stupid chair! I'll kill you!"

'What the hell is that all about?' Mirajane thought with a sweatdrop on her head.

After the chair had been thoroughly 'killed' and Rouki had regained his regular pattern of breathing, he turned back away from Mirajane and lifted his weapon to his shoulder.

"I know what kindness is. I'm going to ensure it's all there is in the world for someone." With that Rouki sheathed his broken sword like weapon and walked out of the guild into the sunset's light. But not before he heard Mirajane's final words to him.

"Heh, be prepared for failure then hood boy."

~~~~~Present~~~~

"Hm? Yes I'm sure I'm going to go through with this. They'll be no different than anyone else."

Rouki was walking down the last street he had to go down before arriving at Fairy Tail, speaking out loud as he did so. To whom was a mystery because there was no one around him.

Rouki stopped to look up at the sky and gazed upon the sky. The eastern portion was already darkening while the western was bathed in orange light. He closed his eyes while turning his head back towards the street ahead. He reopened them and started walking again.

"So that's how it was back then. I would say mean things to him and he'd always say that he would never fail at whatever I told him he would fail at."

"Well..." Lucy began, "That may have happened but that was in the past, and all that's no excuse to kill you."

"That may be so but, I can't help but feel that I might have provoked him and this may be all my fault." Mirajane said with her hands closing in her lap.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed standing up. "There is no way that you started this! This is just because some crazy guy with a sword has a chip on his shoulder for some reason! You are not to blame for anything Mirajane!"

'Though I wonder,' Lucy thought, 'Who is he trying to give a world full of kindness too? Doesn't sound like something a psycho would say.'

"Lucy..." Mirajane began with a smile on her face.

"That's right Mira! This is all cause of that lousy Rouki! Who does he think he is? Joining the guild and being all rude, and loud, and breaking things!" Levy said from her spot in the guild hall near the door.

"Isn't that what the guild itself is usually like when it comes to two out of three of those thing?" Lucy said sweatdropping.

"Yeah! I am pumped up now that I've heard Levy's pep talk!" Droy yelled.

'That was a pep talk?' Lucy thought.

"Me too! We're going to bring down all the powers of Fairy Tail to crush this guy!" Jet yelled.

"We are all ready to fight for Mirajane!" Erza joined in.

"Yeah! See that Mirajane? The whole guild is right beside you! Besides, we've got Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Elfman, and the master on our side, he couldn't take us all on at once could he?"

"Actually Gajeel is gone on a job and shouldn't your name be added to that list as well?" Happy said floating above Lucy.

"That's besides the point!" Lucy stated.

"Ha ha! With he way I'm feeling now we won't need everyone!" Jet yelled, "Heck, I feel like I can take Rouki on myself! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Really? Wouldn't that be an amazing feat." Said a smooth voice outside the guild. Jet froze where he was and one could almost hear his bones shake as he turned his head around to see the source of the voice he heard.

"R-R-R-Rouki!"

The entire guild turned to the building entrance and there, standing in front of the guild in the street was Rouki. His black armor somehow shining in the setting sun's light, his azure blue coat flapping in the wind.

All was silent. Rouki stood there not moving an inch. The guild stood ready to move at a moments notice. Makarov was the only one that moved, he was walking up to the front of the guild to stand ready and strong.

'Would someone at least say something?' Lucy said while sweating bullets.

Rouki made no aggressive motions. He continued to stand there with an emotionless face. That is until he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He let it out and opened his eyes to look at the guild again. Then suddenly...

His eyebrows angled down to show a more aggressive look on his face.

Immediately, the guild responded.

Natsu formed his flames around his fists, Gray placed his hands in their usual Ice Make positions. Cana drew her cards while Macao formed his dark blue waves of magick with Wakaba next to him blowing more smoke out of his mouth from his cigarette. Erza summoned a sword to her hand and Juvia turned her arm to water. Elfman's arm was at ready while Alzack and Bisca readied their firearms to aim at Rouki. The rest of the guild readied their magicks as well, their personal spell seals forming and ready to let lose their power.

Lucy. Was. astounded.

'What's going on here?' She thought, 'The entire guild armed themselves, readied their magick, steadied their intent to fight this one guy...all at once when he moved his eyebrows! How big of a threat is this guy really?'

"I am ready."

At Rouki's words the guild tensed even more, if possible.

"But," Rouki spoke again, making Makarov's eyebrows move this time into a questioning look, "It's sunset. I don't know if people go to bed around this time or not, but I do on occasion. I usually sleep only the basic four hours of sleep a human needs to function, but I want to be at full strength when I fight you. I want you all to be at your best as well. So I believe it will be in both of our best interests to get a full night's rest, and continue this in the morning at, hm, how about eleven in the morning."

At this Rouki turned and started to walk away.

"You're not getting off that easy bastard! Come back here and fight me now!"

Rouki turned to see that Natsu had run out of the guild and was standing three feet in front of the doorway.

"Natsu! Stop! Don't provoke him, we have some time now to prepare for him!" Makarov yelled to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Come one old man, that's not the Natsu we know. He's not going to back down until that skull of his is shattered from the fight he wants." Rouki said as he turned back to Natsu.

"Don't talk as if you know me!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out. She had never seen Natsu like this. Usually Natsu just shows the determination to defeat whoever he needs to in order to protect the guild. Now he just had a look in his eyes that screamed of pure violent intent.

"You came to the guild treated it like trash threatened it's members, my FAMILY, and then say your going to kill us starting with Mirajane...YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK AS IF YOU KNOW ME THAT WELL!" Natsu finished his words by setting himself aflame and sending a death glare at Rouki.

"Hm, I suppose you have a point. I didn't really get to know you very well did I? But all the same, you want something to happen? I'll give you a single attack to give you a taste of what's coming tomorrow." Rouki said before he let his sword fall from under his arm into his hand.

He lifted it up and thrust it down into the ground so it stood up by itself. Rouki then took a few steps forward and pulled back his right arm as if he was going to punch Natsu from where he was. Which was impossible considering he was a good twenty feet away.

"Natsu move! He's going to do something!" Gray shouted to his guild mate.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Natsu screamed as he charged forward, ignoring Gray.

But just as his foot left the ground, Rouki spoke.

"D-..."

"NATSU!" Makarov shouted.

"Impact!"

Fwoom, fwoom, fwoom FWOOM!

Rouki disappeared from the spot he was standing at and had reappeared five feet ahead of where he was with a 'fwoom' sound to announce his relocation. This event happened three more times five feet ahead of each spot he was last until he was right in front of Natsu.

BOOM!

Rouki's fist connected with Natsu's solar plexus and a tremendous wave of force was powering the hit to make the flames around Natsu to be blown back and Natsu himself was flung back along with multiple rocks forced loose from the ground.

Natsu flew backwards back into the guild and was sent through a few of the guilds pillars and through a wall until he ultimately stopped in the guild's storage room, where he lay unmoving.

"NATSU!" The cry of the dragon slayer's name was let out from multiple voices. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza were the first to get to Natsu and pull him from the wreckage.

"He's alright, but he's unconscious." Erza said while examining him.

"How can you call that alright?" Lucy questioned frantically, "His chest has turned purple!"

Just as Lucy said, Natsu's chest was covered greatly with a purple bruise.

"At least he's alive, no thanks to him." Gray said before turning to send a death glare at Rouki. Said person was standing there staring strait back at Gray. Rouki broke the stare only to turn and walk away, pulling his sword from the ground while doing so.

"I will see you all tomorrow, for now I will rest at this town's inn. Sleep well all of you. I need you to be at your best." With this Rouki walked down the street and disappeared around a corner.

Makarov stood in place. His fists shaking in anger.

"What was that? He just took out Natsu with one hit!" A young guild member asked.

"That was Rouki's magick. He can relocate himself anywhere he wants, and in less time it takes to blink." Macao explained, remembering Rouki's use of said power when he was younger.

"So he can teleport or something?"

"Guys enough talking! We need to get Natsu treatment!" Levy said while trying to help Erza steady herself with Natsu on her shoulder.

"Erza." Makarov called. Erza quickly turned her head to Fairy Tail's master and payed attention. "Take care of things here. I'll be back later."

Makarov started to walk down the street Rouki had walked earlier.

"Master, where are you going?" Erza asked.

"To punish a very bad child." Was Makarov's only reply.

"Yes! The master himself is going to take Rouki down! There's no way even Rouki can stand up to one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Droy said with glee.

"But why didn't the master fight Rouki in the first place?" Laki asked out loud.

"I...don't know." Droy said back.

Max came forward to offer his thoughts. "Maybe it was cause master was hoping Rouki wasn't going to do anything. He's pretty bad but he was still a member of the guild right? Maybe he wanted to give Rouki a second chance."

"Even so, it looks like Rouki's actions have dug himself a deep hole. Very deep now that the master is on his tail." Warren spoke.

"Oui." Reedus agreed.

"Happy," Erza called to the flying cat. "Follow the master but keep a distance. I want to know what happens and just how Rouki fights in case the he comes back after the master is done with him."

"Aye!" Happy said saluting the armored woman and flew off into town.

It was night now. Only the bright moon provided light from above. On the ground light came only from the street lamps.

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

The sound of Rouki's armored feet resonated throughout the street with every step he took. He walked casually as if nothing had happened earlier. Nothing about him showed any sign of off behavior. However...

Rattle, rattle.

'Why are you shaking?' Rouki thought. In his hand his sword was moving in his grip very slightly. It almost looked like Rouki himself no longer had an unsteady hand.

'Ah so that's why. You felt it from the red head. She must be something special to get you interested. I wonder what our fight is going to be like, both hers and the fight with the rest of those in the guild I have never met... in the mean time, everything is ready.'

Clang, clang. Rouki's footsteps came to a halt.

"Come to wish me a good night's sleep old man?" Rouki said turning his head to his side so that he could look behind him.

Standing down the street was Makarov.

"You came to us a child who's body was ridden with scars. Your eyes showed nothing but curiosity and a steely gaze into the future. We accepted you into our guild, our family, with open arms and you bared your fangs at us."

Rouki turned around to face Makarov fully and look him in his eyes.

"Why Rouki?"

"..." Rouki stood there, not uttering a word. But continually gazing at the aged guild master.

Meanwhile up above them Happy was flying up to a rooftop and landed, hoping that he could get a good seat for the master's triumphant victory against Rouki.

"You..." Rouki began, causing Makarov to raise his eyebrows. "Are not my family. You are a part of the world I must conquer. You, and everyone else in the guild was, is, and always will be..." Rouki looked dead into Makarov's eyes. "My stepping stones to another level of power."

"Gck!" The sound made by Makarov's voice barely made it out of his throat and clenched teeth. Tears were starting to form in his eyes from Rouki's statement. His fists clenched tighter than ever. "So, you really intend to kill us?"

"Yes." Rouki replied.

"All of us?"

"Yes."

"Everyone in the guild?"

"Yes."

"Then I have no choice." Makarov shook his tears from his eyes and prepared himself. "If you have such strong desires to draw blood then let it start with me, though I will warn you now, hold nothing back against me and bring forth all you possess! I don't know how much power you have but for the sake of my children I will surpass it and crush it down!"

"He's in for it now." Happy whispered to himself.

"No."

"What?"

"Huh?" Happy was so shocked he almost fell from the roof he was on.

"I will not bring all that I have against you old man. All I need is one thing."

"And what pray tell will that be, ROUKI?"

"Hmph, you can answer that yourself. In the five months I was in Fairy Tail, did I ever pick a fight or make a scene?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question Makarov. When have you known me to showboat like I did today?" Rouki said while holding his sword in his right hand, still sheathed, and pointing it at Makarov.

The moonlight started to get brighter. But not because clouds were being blown out of the way of the moon's light.

Makarov thought about Rouki's question and quickly came up with an answer. Rouki never made a scene when he was younger. He never showed off like many of the other members. He NEVER drew attention to himself.

"You don't." Makarov answered.

The street lights grew brighter very slowly.

"Exactly, so why did you think I made such a show in taking down Natsu?"

It hit Makarov then.

"To get-"

"You alone and to face me by yourself."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The street lights all around Rouki and Makarov exploded in bursts of light. From the shattered bulbs beams of light shot out to the ground around Makarov. When the beams struck a circle of yellow light shown beneath Makarov's feet.

"What? What is this?" Makarov could barley form his spell seal to form his magicks. It was as if some tremendous power was crushing his own magickal force.

"In my need to gain power I created my own magic: Dimentia. It allows me to teleport and open and close dimensional doors of almost any sort. But I wanted to expand on this and so I went in search of individuals of great power to teach me their ways, and so I wouldn't be limited to just one type of magick. Among these people was an immeasurably powerful individual. I think you may have heard of him. He's the second person out of three in the entire world who ascended to the title of 'Magus.'"

"No...you couldn't have...it's impossible..." Makarov started, struggling even to move.

"Yes, I was trained personally under the great Magus Wiset Cagliostro, holder of the Akashic Records."

BOOOM!

A loud sound like that a gigantic bomb going off miles away was heard. Suddenly a gigantic ray of light shot strait down to envelop Makarov with winds gusting in all directions.

"What's happening?" Happy questioned to no one. He looked up to find the source of the light thinking that maybe Rouki had an accomplice. But instead Happy saw...

"THE MOON?"

The light came from the moon itself in a stream reaching strait to the earth.

"I know very well that it would take all my strength to fight you Makarov, so I'm saving our fight. After Fairy Tail is dead, I will rest and regain my power to fight you."

"GYAHHHHHHHH!" Makarov tried as hard as he could, but no magick could be formed apparently inside the circle of light he was bound in. Then Makarov noticed something. His feet were turning black. His shoes and socks and skin were becoming a colorless void of emptiness.

"THIS SPELL IS-!" Makarov began.

"Yes, a spell just as legendary as your Fairy Law. Taken from the Akashic Records themselves. Not used in a millennium. For an above average mage it would take three days of speaking the incantation to perform it, Wiset himself is the only one who can perform it in an instant. I planned ahead and placed power enhancing runes and scriptures with the incantation itself written on them."

Just as Rouki said, thousands of ancient looking words from some long forgotten language formed on the houses and streets around them. All in a multitude of colors. Makarov looked down at his body again and saw his entire lower body was now looking like a three dimensional shadow.

"I even added a few extra ones to camouflage us so your guild wont come charging in to help and the people of this town won't make an annoying ruckus. It's ready, but I still have to say the last part. Now sky above and earth below separate yourselves so that the void may show! Return now this man to the empty void, that which existed from when time stood still! By the words now come and take thy prize, add his essence to your list of empty lives."

Makarov's upper body was gone now. His arms now slowly being consumed by the blackness as well.

"His name is Makarov, his life now stun. Remove him from this earth, it's moon and sun."

Makarov's head was last to go, but he could still see.

"MASTER!" Happy yelled but it was no use the winds would not carry his voice. Rouki raised his sword to the sky and shouted to the winds blowing around him.

"FINISH! BY THE WORDS OF ETERNITY'S DEMON:..."

It stopped. The wind and the ray of light stopped. Now only a circle of light was shining under the three dimensional humanoid shadow being of Makarov. But Makarov himself changed once more. From the inside of his shadowy body was stars.

Thousands and thousands of beautiful, brilliantly shining stars. It was as if Makarov had become a canvas of the night cut into a human form.

"Amazing...the amount of stars you have in this stage is to show how much magickal power and strength of will you have. Indeed, I will need everything I am and everything I have at my disposal to fight you." Rouki slowly started to lower his sword to point it at Makarov.

Makarov's face, even though was now black and starry as a night sky on a clear summers night, moved to look at Rouki.

Drip. Drip.

Rouki looked to the ground to see that tears were dropping from Makarov's now non existent eyes. 'That should be impossible.' He thought. Rouki pointed at Makarov again with his sheathed sword.

"Why...why Rouki...why would you do this to us?" Came the ethereal voice of Fairy Tail's master.

"..." Rouki closed his eyes and breathed deep. He needed to stop wasting time and finish the spell. "I assure you, it's nothing personal. I'm just trying to make sure I'm strong enough to take on the world. So that someone very special to me will never know sadness ever again. If you will have the ability to think in the forty eight hours you'll be spending in eternity, think of and remember this. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you...Makarov of Fairy Tail."

"Rouki..."

Rouki then turned his sword as if he was turning a giant key in his hand.

"LAPLACE'S ETERNITY PRISON!"

Crack. Crackle.

Cracks of light formed in Makarov's body as if he was glass and something was breaking out from inside of him.

CRASH!

In an instant Makarov's shadowed body was shattered and crumbled into dust that disappeared from sight.

Rouki put his sword back into his left hand and stared strait at the spot Makarov was mere seconds ago.

"MASTER MAKAROOOOOOOOOOOV!" Happy cried out with tears dripping from his eyes.

Rouki turned to happy and looked at him on the rooftop.

"YOU-!" Happy flew at breakneck speeds to Rouki with anger in his saddened eyes. Though he never got a chance to do anything. As his head was suddenly gripped by and armored hand and slammed against the ground. One of his wings surely broken.

"Listen well cat-creature. You will go back to Fairy Tail, you will tell them of what has transpired here. Then you will tell them once again that tomorrow at eleven o'clock I will walk through the doors of that inn," Rouki pointed to a building at the end of the block. "and our battle will officially begin. No go." Rouki finished throwing Happy to the side in the direction of the guild. He turned and walked towards the inn.

Happy was still crying. He got up and started walking with his broken wing dragging on the ground behind him, heading to his home.

"Master..."

~~~~~~~~An hour and a half later~~~~~~~~

Natsu was currently in a bed with a number of ice packs on his chest and Lucy was keeping watch over him with Mirajane. All was silent in the medical room of Fairy Tail as was the entire guild. The reason was because they were trying to hear the sounds of combat, but they heard nothing.

"Lucy," Mirajane started, "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure I can find something. I'm getting a little hungry myself."

Lucy smiled in appreciation at Mirajane's offer. "Thank you Mirajane but no thanks. I'm not hungry right now."

"Alright. I'll be right back then." Mirajane said before leaving the room.

Lucy sighed a deep sigh. She had never thought something like this would happen. She had lived through a fight on an island made to wake a demon, survived the fight against Phantom Lord, and talked with the King of Spirits himself, but a rogue member of Fairy Tail itself has come to kill all of it's members.

'This was a nightmare that caught only get worse.' Lucy thought.

CLANG!

The sound of something being dropped immediately caught Lucy's attention. She ran out of the room as fast as she could.

'Sometimes I hate it when I'm right.' Lucy thought as she ran. When she got to the main guild hall she saw Mirajane on her knees and her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes watering with tears severely. The other members crowded around her trying to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't speak. Lucy ran up to her and held her by her shoulders.

"Mirajane whats wrong?"

Mirajane removed one of her hands and pointed forwards while saying one word, or rather name.

"Happy..."

The guild looked to the entrance and saw Happy, his furred face stained by his tears and a broken wing being dragged behind him.

"HAPPY!" Lucy cried out and ran to the cat picking him up into her arms. "Happy what happened to you? Where is the master? Did he defeat Rouki?"

"...He's gone..." Happy sadly stated through sniffling.

"Rouki? The master beat him?" Erza asked.

"No..."

The guild grew silent.

"MASTER MAKAROV IS GONE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Happy cried out in sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~At the inn~~~~~~~~~~

Rouki sat there on his bed looking at his sword. Starting from the guard of the handle, a red fluid ran down the blade.

"Kazuvath..." Rouki began, "Why are you crying?"

Well that's my latest chapter! I swear to got I almost brought myself to tears at Makarov's confrontation with Rouki. I kept imagining the song that plays at Prof. Broom's funeral in Hellboy.


	4. FAIRY TAIL GOES TO WAR: The Guild VS One

Wow, it's been a while. Before I start I want to point out that a few characters I've had to make up in this chapter and for the most pert they'll be nameless cause we all know that there's more people in Fairy Tail than the main characters we know but we don't know their names or what they do so I''ll just go with one of the phrases I live by: When in doubt, IMPROVISE! Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail.

ON WITH IT!  
Oh and Italics mean thoughts or another person narrating and any lines you see represent a scene change to another person. For some reason the squiggle lines I usually use on the button below the esc button don't show up.  
_

"WHAT?"

The entire guild of Fairy Tail was sent into a wild uproar at Happy's declaration. Their master was 'gone.' What Happy meant by that was what they were currently trying to figure out.

"Happy what do you mean gone?"

"There's no way! Rouki couldn't have-"

"What the hell's going on? Rouki couldn't have gotten THAT strong could he?"

Question after question was thrown at Happy and he couldn't answer them while in his state of great sadness and pain. Mirajane was doing everything she could to help keep pressure off his injured wing by holding him gently.

"QUIET!"

Erza's voice boomed to settle everyone down. She moved through the crowd to stand by Mirajane to talk to Happy, intent on getting more information.

"Happy, what do you mean gone? Did Rouki defeat him?" She asked calmly.

"I-I don't know what happened," Happy started to say while still in tears, "Master followed him and they stopped in the middle of the street and Rouki said he was useing us as stepping stones. That's why he joined the guild in the first place."

'He was using us? For what?' Erza thought before Happy continued.

"Then when the master said he was going to fight Rouki, Rouki said he wasn't going to fight him. Then there were these big lights and huge booming sounds, then a light came down from the moon and-"

"THE MOON?" Erza exclaimed, shocked as the rest of the guild.

"Rouki said he prepared a spell to use on master to put him somewhere while he came after us."

"So the master's not dead?" Macao asked. The guild was hoping that was the case, but obviously weren't letting go of their worried breath.

"I don't know. The master was stuck in the light that came down from the moon and then started to look like he was made of stars and then, and then...then he was gone!"

The guild was stricken with fear and panic like they had never felt before. Their master had been defeated by a man who wished them all dead. Without him, what was going to happen.

"Happy do you know what kind of spell it was Rouki used? Maybe we can fix it and bring him back." Mirajane asked gently.

"I'm not sure, there was a lot of wind blowing and it was really hard to hear."

"Is there anything at all you can remember? Incantations? Did he use a magical item? Was there a spell seal used?"

"Rouki said an incantation but I can't remember any of it except... at the end he said something about a prison."

"A prison?" Mirajane asked.

"So the master is alive! He's just been locked away somewhere!" Jet shouted thankfull that Makarov wasn't dead.

"Happy what did he say? Did this prison have a name?" Erza questioned once more.

"He said it was and eternal prison for someone named Laplace."

"Laplace?" Erza couldn't make out anything from that. It wasn't exactly her area of expertise.

"LAPLACE'S ETERNITY PRISON!"

The guild all turned to Levy who seemed shocked beyond recognition.

"Levy, you know that spell?" Erza asked.

"I don't believe it, that spell hasn't been used by anyone other than...it CAN'T be used by anyone other than him." Levy said thinking aloud.

"What? Levy what do you mean? What spell is this Laplace whatever?" Droy asked his teammate.

"That spell," Levy began with a serious look on her face, "It's an extremely powerful spell, part of a magick that was a part of the creation of Solid Script magick. It's very old and very few people know about it."

"So how do you know about it? What's this magick all about?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Anyone who knows Solid Script magick has heard about it. It's thought to be just an old tale anymore because no one has seen it done in forever. The spell is a sealing spell of the highest kind. It traps your mind, body, and soul all at once in the greatest prison imaginable."

"What prison?" Gray asked. He, along with everyone else was getting more concerned by the second as Levy kept explaining.

"Eternity itself."

"What? What's that mean?" Lucy asked confused, "How can you be trapped in eternity?"

"Supposedly the spell traps your very existence from one point and on in a prison that actually is time and space. I'm not sure if that's what it genuinely is or not though. Only one person knows for sure because they're the only one to master the spell."

"Who's that? Maybe we can ask them for help!" Lucy asked hoping for some answer to this disaster.

"I don't think that's possible Lucy." Levy said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because the man I'm talking about is Wiset Cogliostro, one of the three people in the history of magick to earn the title of Magus."

"What the hell's a Magus?" Gray wondered aloud.

"JUVIA KNOWS THAT NAME!" The guild looked to Juvia at her outburst in question.

"You know who that is?" Gray asked her.

"Yes, back in Phantom Lord Master Jose spoke of the three Magus at times. He said that he once tried to find one of them to learn from in his youth. He said that the Magus were supposed to be three of the most powerful mages in history. Jose also said things about each of them."

"Like what? Did he know anything about this Wiset?" Erza asked.

"He said that he would do anything to have his book." Juvia said.

"That's right! Wiset is the keeper of the Akashic Records!" Levy stated as she remembered.

"The what?" Elfman questioned.

"The Akashic Records is a book said to hold chapters of the world's entire history from the beginning of sentient life in detail. A magickal artifact of tremendous power!"

"Woah." Elfman could only say in response to such a fact.

"So let's get this strait," Cana began, "The master is now trapped in who knows where by a spell that only one super powerful person is supposed to know but Rouki knows, which means Rouki might know a lot of things that said super powerful person is only supposed to know because he has access to all of history written in a super diary?"

"Umm, I guess something like that." Levy said downcast.

"I think I need to sit down." Lucy said with despair on her face. Needless to say the guild was not taking this well.

"You got to be kidding!"

"Rouki was taught by a super powerful mage and defeated the master!"

"We're done for!"

The guild started to panic as they expressed their dismay. If Rouki could take down the master, what chance did they have?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

The guild instantly quiet down as they looked to the back of the guild and saw Natsu walking towards them with his hand on his bruised chest. "One guy just pulls off some fancy schmancy spell and you're all panicking. That's not what Fairy Tail is! We don't start crying 'Oh boo hoo' or any crap like that when something comes at us. We charge right back at it!"

"Natsu..." Lucy looked over to her friend slightly smiling.

"I don't matter what he did, or what he says he's gonna do. What matters is what we're gonna do, and we're gonna KICK HIS ASS!"

"But Natsu Rouki took down Master Makarov, what'll we do against him if he could do that?" Macao asked.

"Wait a second!" Levy shouted. The guild looked to her as she walked over to Happy in Mirajane's arms. "Happy, you said Rouki did an incantation right? Did he say anything else about the spell?"

"He said he had to make it a few days ahead of time so that he could use it on the master." Happy said.

"YES! I thought so! There's no way Rouki could have done the spell on the spot, only Wiset himself would be able to do it on the spot1 Not even the master himself would be able to do it!"

"There ya see? He's not so hot after all!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu is right." Erza said walking forward to present herself to the guild. "Rouki may have had some form of study under a powerful mage but that doesn't make him invincible. He's promised to come for each and every one of us and that will bad news for him. One man against all of Fairy Tail, what does that sound like to you?"

"IT SOUNDS LIKE OUR CHANCE TO BE MEN!" Elfman shouted with a fist in the air.

"Rouki is coming after us whether we like it or not, and when he does I say we meet him head on and show him just how little Fairy Tail fears him." Gray added.

"I certainly ain't going down without a fight." Wakaba said lighting his pipe.

"Rouki said he would come at us at eleven right? We have plenty of time to prepare so I say we think up something to whup his ass!" Max added in.

"Then it's agreed, tomorrow we will show Rouki just what Fairy Tail can do!" Erza exclaimed, making the guild give off a final yell for confidence before beginning their plans to fight Rouki the next day.

~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

10:35 AM

Rouki was standing next to his bed making the final adjustments to his clothes. Rouki had a colors change dial he used to change his clothes colors depending on some situations. Black was mostly used with stealth, green for deep forests, white for snowy regions and so on. Recently he hadn't changed his clothes colors in a while so he was changing them now before he left.

His greaves and gauntlets were now their natural metallic silver and his pants kept the plain black color. His button up undershirt was white with his and he changed his long coat to dark purple with the linings colored gold along with the armor he wore on his chest. After he had the colors set he requiped the dial back to it's holding spot.

He reached down to the bed he stood next to and picked up his sword. Gripping the handle he took a calm, slow breath.

"How will you look today, Kazuvath?" In one swift motion Rouki pulled loose his sword from it's sheath to reveal a shining broadsword's blade. "Going with the simple yet effective look? Fine by me." With that Rouki re-sheathed his sword.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, somewhere far away 10:40 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~

A single pedestal stood in the center of a dark room with very few candles lighting it. In the dim light you could see bookshelves and a desk under a window with the shades closed. On one side of the pedestal in the dim light were two figures: one sitting down in a chair and another standing. The one standing was clearly a female and she had a small gem in her right hand. On the other side was another figure sitting in a chair and wrapped up in a brown raggedy cloak.

"Ok, sooooo your really sure about this?" The cloaked one asked.

"Yes, I got a little worried when I hadn't heard from him in a while to I checked up on him recently to find out he left for Magnolia in Fiore. Apparently Rouki intends to make good on that promise he's been carrying around all this time." The figure in the chair opposite replied. "My dear, if you would please?"

The woman next to him lifted the gem in her hand and tossed it to the pedestal where it froze in the air above it. It started to glow until it shone a light above it that spread out to look like a screen. In the screen was Rouki preparing himself for a fight.

"Woooooo." The cloaked man whistled. "He's all decked out in his finest isn't he? He's even got his limiter rings on and everything. So how you think this'll turn out?"

"Honestly? It won't be pretty. Rouki always did aim to absolutely destroy his opponents when fighting them. I believe you know that first hand."

"Aha ha ha ha! Yeah I remember that, guy couldn't take a joke." The cloaked man said scratching his head.

"You call almost burying him in a mudslide a joke?"

"He got out of it didn't he?"

"Honey I think he's about to get things started." The woman said to the man she stood next to.

"Oh boy, I get the feeling we're gonna have to do something later. Or at least you two will." The cloaked man said.

"We do usually get stuck having to be the ones that clean up the blood after he's done. But, such is the life of a doctor. Let's see how it goes."

After those words they watched the screen intently as Rouki made his final preparations.

~~~~~~~~~~10:58~~~~~~~~

Rouki made his way down the steps to the inn's lobby to the main desk where he placed his room key on the desk. As he did so he felt his sword rattle in his hand.

_'Alright, alright I'll tell him. Knowing Fairy Tail it's likely to happen.'_ He thought. "Excuse me sir." Rouki began.

"Yes?" The desk attendant replied.

10:59

"I'm just letting you know, now that I'm not taking up a room here I'm not the one responsible for the damages that will take place."

"Uh what? What damages sir?" The attendant asked in alarm.

"Damages from what is very likely to happen." Rouki said as he walked to the doors. His sword rattled more in his hand the closer he got to them.

_'Hmph, so they did come here after all...here we go.'_ Rouki placed his hand on the door handle.

11:00 AM

He pushed it open.

BANG!

The desk attendant was blown off his feet when dust blew everywhere from the explosion that had apparently blew a giant hole where the door was!

"Oh so that's what he meant. Ugh." The man said before he fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did I get him?"

"Didn't I say wait until he came outside?"

"He was outside! He took one step out the door and that's considered outside!"

Two mages of Fairy Tail, one male and one female, stood in the street in front of the hole that was the door to the inn. Around them were townspeople looking shocked and dumbfounded.

"So do you think I got him or what?" Said the man.

"I don't know I can't see with all the smoke!"

Both mages looked into the smoke hoping to see Rouki either wounded or at least staggering from the attack.

"No you didn't. Why did you all do this?" A voice said behind them. Both mages turned around to see Rouki on the other side of the street with his arms crossed. "I thought I made it clear, Mirajane first and then the strongest members of the guild, and then the rest of you."

"Too bad! You threaten our guild and you have to deal with all of us, there is no schedule for the ass kicking you've got coming."

"Oh how terrified I am." Rouki said sarcastically. "I don't have time for you. Wait until Mirajane is dead then I'll come looking for you."

As Rouki started to walk down the street the two mages became furious. Not just because he threatened Mirajane again, but because he did it so casually and because he was dismissing them as nothing to pay attention to.

"Your not going anywhere you bastard!" The male mage yelled as he reached into two bags he had at each side of his waist. "Take this!" The man threw the ball in his left hand first then his right at Rouki as he walked away.

Rouki didn't even look back or turn his head as the orbs came at him. Instead he moved to the right slightly as the first orb flew by him then he moved back to the left as the other orb came after.

"Alright Gala do it now!" The man said to his partner.

The woman named Gala next to him threw her hands up towards Rouki. "Gotcha Volce, you won't get away from us! Space bar!"

In front of Rouki two three dimensional transparent rectangular blocks appeared in the air and quickly moved to intercept the orbs in the air. When the orbs hit the blocks a dull tone was heard and the orbs bounced right off of them back towards Rouki. Rouki's face showed no signs of worry or concern as he quickly moved out of the way again but he had to move once more as another two pairs of orbs came at him.

Each orb that missed was bounced back off more of the floating blocks being made in the air and sent back around Rouki soon he had a total of eight orbs bouncing around him like a game of pinball.

"You're not going to get anywhere like this you know!" Volce said as he pulled out a bright red ball from his pack.

"True this is rather distracting, and I have places to be so if you don't mind I'll just put a stop to this." Rouki said back as he quickly shot out his left arm to grab and orb mid air. But when the orb was caught in Rouki's hand it suddenly exploded out into a lumpy mass of goop that covered his entire hand and forearm. "Interesting." Rouki said looking at his arm. "So that's your game."

As Rouki was looking at his arm his right leg was hit by an orb and was covered in the same substance, he also noticed that he couldn't move his foot from the ground.

"GOT HIM! That goop is a super strong magick glue that hardens in seconds when exposed to air. It's like instant cement that'll keep you right where we want you!"

Rouki continued his uninterested look as the orbs hit his right arm covering up to his shoulder with the glue, another at his left knee, then his chest and lastly his other foot.

"No one escapes this combo, Space Trap!" Gala shouted as the floating blocks came together and formed a rectangular structure around Rouki who was looking at his newly formed 'prison' with an eyebrow raised.

"A hard-light construct? Or just a very focused area of molecular mass in certain targeted parts of the air? Either way, I'm genuinely slightly impressed. I know how hard it is to make these sorts of things." Rouki said as he looked to the woman who was controlling the prison. Gala had a sudden slight redness on her face.

"D-don't try to butter me up with compliments! Hit him now!" She yelled as she opened up a small square hole in the prison she had Rouki locked in.

"No problem!" Volce said as he leaned back and lifted his leg like a pitcher and threw the orb in his hand as hard as he could. The ball went strait into the hole and not a second later it sealed up after it went through.

"SPACIAL FURNACE!" The two mages shouted as Rouki looked down as the ball hit his chest and suddenly burst into a gigantic flame.

"WE DID IT WE GOT HIM!" Volce yelled, "No one can beat use when we use our patented sticky ball-fire ball-super trap!"

"Why do you have to call it that? Why can't we just keep going with Spacial Furnace? It gets the point across doesn't it?"

"Well I wanted it to have a super special long name and I'm still working on it. Everyone knows that the best attacks have super long names!"

"Uh, no they don't..." Gala said sweat dropping a little.

"Whatever the point is we got him! He's probably roasting in there! Ha ha, Natsu would be so proud of us!"

"Speaking of which isn't this a bot over board? What if he's dead?"

"Well... you remember what Erza said?"

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"You two know what to do now right?" Erza asked.

"Are you sure you want us to use that combo on Rouki? It might kill him and we only use it in emergencies." Gala said after she received orders along with Volce.

"This is an emergency! Rouki is coming here to kill us, this includes you two! What we need you to do is help us to figure out what all he's capable of. You two need to do is hit him with the best you can, if he gets up from that we will move on to phase two. Warren will be ready to receive mental messaging at any time."

Erza motioned towards Warren sitting in front of a map of the city on the table.

"Rouki said that he would only go after the other members of the guild after he's gotten to Mirajane so you should be safe if he keeps his word and he hasn't shown that he will."

"So basically if we get him bad good for us, if we don't we'll still get to see what he's made of and we'll tell you guys so you can expect it."

"Exactly. But in the mean time.."

"Yeah?" Both Volce and Gala asked.

"YOU NEED TO ATTACK WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT! CRUSH HIM BEYOND RECOGNITION AND MAKE HIM REGRET EVER CHALLENGING FAIRY TAIL! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes ma'am!" Both mages said frightened.

"Well I think we got him." Volce said proudly.

"Yeah the guys gotta be charcoal by now."

The inside of the see through box was a blazing inferno with the fire churning and swirling around in the confined space.

"A good effort..." A voice spoke from behind the two.

"What?" Both mages yelled astonished turning around. Standing several feet behind them was Rouki with his hands crossed.

"But you still failed."

"But how?" Gala asked before she looked back to her trap and canceled the effect. The fire rose up into the air as it was released from it's confined area to reveal the smoldering,boiling remains of her partner's adhesive.

"No way! Even if you teleported you should have stuck with you! The glue was made for situations like that! It should only come off if I poured the anti-stick liquid to deteriorate it off!" Volce said trying to figure out how he was completely free.

"That probably would have been the case if I had teleported but I've been in a situation not unlike this before. Instead of teleporting I relocated myself through dimensional relocation. I would tell you the specifics but I see no point in telling you." Rouki said while walking forwards.

"Then we'll have to do it again! Space Trap!" Gala called out as she formed her see through box prison around Rouki, who brought his right hand over to grip the handle of his sword.

"A good attempt but it won't work, because you may be able to solidify pieces of space..."

Clang. Rouki took a step forward as his right arm blurred forward and back to holding his sword in it's sheath. In front of him several criss crossing beams of light appeared.

"But I am able to cut it."

The front area of Gala's trap fell to pieces like freshly cut paper and faded away with the beams of light as Rouki continued taking steps forwards. Gala and Volce both took a step back and the instant their feet touched the ground behind them Rouki vanished from his spot in front of them and reappeared in between them. Neither mage moved.

"I said I would start with Mirajane..." Rouki asked them looking ahead.

"Wha-?" Volce barely spoke through his shock.

"Then continue with the stronger members of the guild. I am going to keep my word. You won't die...yet. But if you continue coming at me and slowing me down, I may have to hurt you. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

Rouki then started walking forward and neither Volce or Gala moved. Until..

"We're going to beat you!" Volce shouted. Rouki did not stop walking. "It doesn't matter what you say or how scary you make yourself look! We're Fairy Tail damn it and we're going to throw everything we've got at you for everything you've done to us! Do you hear me? We're not going to stop until we beat you!"

Rouki was still walking when Volce stopped yelling and didn't look back but both Volce and Gala heard his next words.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

~~~~~~Back at the guild~~~~~

"Erza! I've got a message from Gala and Volce!" Warren yelled to the acting guild leader.

"What's the outcome?" She asked him.

"Hang on a second." Warren said before gaining a more focused look on his face. He continued his concentration for a minute or two before speaking again. "It was no good. Gala and Volce's fire trap didn't work, they couldn't lay a scratch on him."

"Are they alright?" Erza asked.

"Yes they're fine. Rouki apparently wants to stick to what he said earlier about waiting to kill the other members of the guild untill after he kills the strongest. He didn't touch them, and it appears that he's en route to the guild now."

"Alright, on to the next phase."

"Understood. I'm contacting Chico now." Warren went back to concentrating on his mental abilities as Erza walked away to the back of the guild and down the steps into the basement. From there she stopped at a door and held her hand up. A magick seal appeared before vanishing and allowing Erza to open the door. Inside was Lucy, and Mirajane with Happy in her arms.

"Erza! How did it go?" Lucy asked.

"Not well. Although we know now that Rouki won't try to kill any of the other members he sees not in the category of stronger members of the guild." Erza replied.

After the main acts of planning had been done by the guild it was a unanimous vote to keep Mirajane safe by keeping her in the guild basement's back storage room. On the door a magick seal was placed with the strongest protective spells of the guild members combined that only came undone when someone with an un-scared fairy tail guild mark wishes it to. With Rouki having cut his guild mark he wouldn't be able to get in the room if he got past all the other parts of the plan the guild had made.

They hoped.

"So he's still coming here?" Lucy asked with great worry in her eyes.

"Yes but rest assured he's not getting here so easily. We've got everyone in on the plan and we're going to do our best to stop him before he gets to our doorstep."

"Erza." Mirajane started to say looking up to her red haired friend.

"Yes? What is it Mirajane?"

"What if I went out to speak to him? Maybe I can-"

"That can't be done." Erza said cutting her off.

"But Erza if I just talked to him..." Mirajane said leaving her sentence in the air.

"Mirajane you saw the look in his eyes didn't you? When he first came back and looked directly at you, you saw his eyes right?"

"Yes I did."

"Then you know he meant every word he said. I could see it too. There doesn't seem to be any room for talking with him. He's dead set on taking your life Mirajane, if we let you go anywhere near him he will kill you."

"I know but, there must be something we can do to make him stop this. He may be our enemy now but he was a member of our guild at one point, for five months! For almost half a year he shared his time and life with us as our friend. There just has to be some way to reason with him." Mirajane said sadly.

"If there was one I would gladly take it, but it doesn't look like it's going to go that way for us Mirajane. I'm sorry." Erza sullenly said looking down before back up to Mirajane. "How is Happy doing?"

"He's doing well. Especially after he cancelled his Aera. He wont be able to use his wings but he'll be fine." Mirajane said while looking at the resting cat in her arms.

"That's good to know. Natsu will be relieved to see him flying around again when this is all over. I'm going back up, is there anything you two need?"

"No I'm fine." Mirajane replied.

"I'm good too but Erza," Lucy started.

"Hm? What is it Lucy?"

"Rouki can do that teleport thing right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes he can. Why do you ask?"

"Well if he can teleport, why hasn't he just popped in the building and started a fight? Isn't that something we should be preparing for?"

"It was something I had thought of. That's why I have Gray and Natsu just outside the grounds in case he does show up here. But I don't think he will."

"Why not?"

"Rouki said he was going to fight us to prove to himself how strong he was. He want's to find out if he's at the level he wants to be at. Killing Mirajane, a former S-Class mage, is a step towards that. The other S-Classes is an even bigger one. Killing the entire guild will affirm him of his level of strength. That means one thing: Rouki is purposefully giving us a chance to go at him. All so he can show his current strength to force us to show ours."

"That makes some sense. Rouki wants to make sure he's strong and he can't do that when he's fighting someone who's not going all out against him." Lucy said getting Erza's explanation.

"Exactly. He knows that we will come at him but he wants us to get riled up and bring everything we have against him so that if he wins against us he'll know it wasn't a fluke or a mistake, it'll be because he was strong enough to beat us at our best. I know we're playing right into his hands by doing so but if we don't come at him with all of our strength we won't stand a chance. Especially with the master out of commission for the time being..." Erza finished with a downcast look. "I need to get back up stairs. If either of you need anything just contact Warren, he's got his telepathy open for the guild."

Erza turned around and left after that leaving Lucy and Mirajane to continue pondering about the current events.

"Lucy?" Mirajane said. Lucy turned to her friend to speak.

"What is it Mira?"

"Thank you very much for staying here with me. I really appreciate it." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Oh think nothing of it! I'm just being there for a friend!" Lucy said with a smile._ 'That and the fact that I probably wouldn't do much to help outside with the plan.'_ "Don't you worry Mirajane, this'll all be over before we know it. Rouki may be strong but he's got the entire guild to deal with, and with us being known as one of the best guilds in Fiore he won't last long!"

"Yes, I suppose but.." Mirajane began.

"What's wrong Mirajane?"

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this." Mirajane said with a deeply saddened face. After taking a few seconds to think about it Lucy decided to ask Mirajane something.

"Umm, Mirajane If I could ask, why are you defending Rouki?"

"Hm?" Mirajane replied with a surprised look on her face.

"I mean if I heard that a guy had come back after so many years to try to kill me and my friends just to make himself feel more macho about himself I'd be scared witless!" _'Not that I'm not feeling that now..._' She added mentally. "Aren't you even the littlest bit angry at him?"

"Oh well," Mirajane began, "It's not that I'm not scared, worried, or angry. It's just that...this Rouki is so different from the one the guild came to know when we first met him."

"What do you mean? Wasn't he always all 'I must get super strong!' Or something like that?" Lucy said doing a mock flexing pose in her sentence.

"I don't really think it's that simple Lucy." Mirajane said with a smile at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.."

~~~~~~~~With Rouki (Mirajane Narrative)~~~~~~

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

Rouki's greaves repeatedly made the sound of metal touching rock with every step he took. His coat slightly flapped in the breeze and swayed with his steps.

_"The Rouki I remember was always quiet and diligent in his actions. He rarely spoke to anyone and hardley interacted with anybody unless they started to talk to him first. And he would always speak like an adult with someone and seemed to understand a lot of things other people where saying right off the bat. Rouki seemed to have the impression of maturity around him for someone of his age."_

Above Rouki a white streak flew threw the air and swirled around before another joined it and started to fly in a circle.

_"That sort of attitude, along with what he once said to me about knowing kindness and wanting to make the world full of it for someone. I never knew who he spoke about but they must have been very important to him. But what I do know is that one fact about him."_

Rouki stopped walking and slowly looked up to the sky. Up above him were at least fifty white streaks flying through the sky in circles above him.

_"He wasn't trying to make himself stronger just for his own ego or because he wanted to fight people.."_

"Chico." Rouki said simply.

_"But it was because he wanted to get stronger for the sake of someone else."_

~~~~~~~~~~Back with Lucy and Mirajane~~~~~~~~

"That's the Rouki of Fairy Tail I remember." Mirajane finished gently with a far off look in her eyes.

"Oh." Lucy said, understanding Mirajane's opinion but something came up in her mind. "Ummmm, Mirajane?"

"Yes?"

"Did you, uh, have a crush on Rouki?" Lucy asked slightly blushing.

"Me? Oh well...umm..."

"YOU DID?" Lucy yelled almost completely floored.

"Oh no no! I didn't have a crush on him...exactly. More like I was just curious about him. Interested that's all. It wasn't me who had eyes for him back then." Mirajane said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

'That's almost the same thing isn't it?' Lucy thought before continuing her words. "Oh ok. For a second there I thought that-wait a second!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'it wasn't you who had eyes for him?'" Lucy questioned.

"Uh oh..." Mirajane left off.

"SOMEONE HAD A CRUSH ON ROUKI? WHO?"

"Sorry Lucy, I can't say. Sword to secrecy by the promise only young girls can make." Mirajane said smiling.

"Oh come on Mirajane, really who was it? I won't tell any one!" Lucy begged.

"Sorry."

~~~~~~~~With Rouki~~~~~~

"Legend of City, a magick to use ghosts within a certain parameter. I remember you Chico." Rouki said looking up to the ghosts flying above him in a circle. "I've been wondering when somebody I knew was going to pop up."

~~~~~~~~~In magnolia's bell tower~~~~~~

_'Warren...this...is...Chico...I've...found...'_

_'Chico, could you please try to get past your speech habit we're kind of doing something important.'_ Warren replied mentally.

_'SorryI'mjusttellingyouthatI'vefoundRoukiandI'maboutreadyto-'_

_'Gah! Chico slow down to normal speech I can barely understand what your saying!'_

_'I've got Rouki in my sights, now do I have the all clear?'_

_'...Erza says go for it. Weaken him as much as you can!'_

_'Got it.'_ Chico thought back as she raised up a pair of binoculars.

~~~~~~~~~~With Rouki~~~~~~~~~~~

The ghosts above Rouki started to spin wilder and started to make eerie noises as Rouki looked on.

"Oh boy." Rouki said offhandedly. "Time to move."

That was when the ghosts started to fly down at high speeds. Just as they almost hit Rouki he disappeared from where he was standing and many of the ghosts flew into the ground before coming back up again. The ghosts looked around to find their target and soon found it.

"Follow me little spirits." Rouki said from atop a building. He then turned and started running across the roof until he reached the edge and jumped into the air and disappeared again to reappear in the middle of the next roof where he started running to the edge again.

* * *

_'Heh, I got him...running.'_ Chico thought. The ghosts quickly resumed their flight after Rouki soaring through the air. _'One...touch...then...you'llbe weakenedtothepointwhereyou'llbe...easy...pickings.'  
_

* * *

Rouki kept running across the rooftops changing his direction every once in a while. While running he felt a familiar rattling in his left hand.

"Yes, yes I know we can't do anything here. I'm just trying to remember where the place is."

Rattle.

"Thought that was where it was." Rouki suddenly turned hard right and jumped to the next roof then teleported to it's edge and was bout to jump off.

* * *

_'Gotcha.'  
_

* * *

"Woooooo!" Rouki heard down near his feet. He looked down to see a white form emerge from the roof and fly swiftly to his legs where it phased through them.

"Tch." Rouki sounded. After the ghost phased through his legs he looked back up in front of him and saw what he was looking for. He let his upper body go limp to have his body fall off the roof.

* * *

"What's he-?" Chico started to say confused before she saw Rouki right himself before he hit the ground and land on his feet and bend at the knees while leaning forwards. The to Chico's shock Rouki jumped forwards at least seven feet before running again.

_'How did he...do...that? If...one of my ghosts touches someone they through...their...bodies. If...he's...fine...thenthatmeans he's got a lot of stamina, strength, and endurance.'_ Chico then noticed Rouki had suddenly stopped running.

* * *

Rouki slammed his sword into the ground and turned around to face the oncoming ghosts. He held out his hand and a bright light started to glow in it.

"Requip."

The light dimmed down to show a square flask with a strange looking medallion tied to it. Said medallion had three bones engraved in it crossing over each other and a black orb in the middle with a brown colored liquid looking pattern on it. Rouki held his arm out strait and the ghosts kept coming.

"I believe I'm close enough now. I regrettably cannot fight the dead as I can the living but thankfully there are other magicks besides my own I have dabbled in."

"Woooooooo-WHAAAAA!" The ghosts seemed to yell in triumph then in horror as they were tossed back by an invisible barrier around Rouki. After the ghosts stopped coming at him and were flying around him trying to figure out what to do Rouki put out his hand towards the sky.

"Spirits unsettled now go to rest," Rouki slowly brought his hand down and from his fingers came slight sparks. "be at peace forever in your calm beds.

Rouki's fingers were leaving a trail of sparks in mid air and when he stopped his arm's motion he raised it again to the left.

"Go back to the earth that holds your mortal shells," the same thing was happening when he moved his arm down diagonally this time to the right "know your peace be it the heavens or hells.

Again Rouki raised his hand but to the right this time.

"Begone I say, BEGONE, as I send you from my sight," Rouki finished moving his hand and the sparks in the air shown the same pattern as the crossing bones on the medallion. It started to glow with a dark blue light that seemed to change the color of the ghosts to dark blue as well. "leave us now, or become a mortal blight."

Rouki pulled back his arm and made a fist aimed at the center of the crossing bones.

**"BE AT REST!"**

Rouki punched forwards into the center of the light structure and a black spot appeared where he had hit it and it expanded greatly before suddenly shrinking back down with a resounding 'Boom.'

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Every ghost was suddenly looking like they were flung from where they were in the sky to the area behind Rouki. When they were they shot strait into the gound. When all was quiet Rouki turned around to see the ghosts had gone back where they belonged: in their graves, in their cemetery.

* * *

_'Whatwasthat? What did he do?'_ Chico thought astonished. Rouki had somehow cancelled out her magick with a spell that had sent all her ghosts back into their graves. _'Now I have to go around gathering them up again! Wait...what's...he...doing?'_

* * *

Rouki stood with the flask now open in his right hand as he plucked out the marble-like orb with his left from the center of the medallion. Rouki held out both arms and slowly turned his right to make the flask start forming a drip on the edge of the open lid.

"I think a week would do." He said before letting seven drips fall onto the marble. Afterwards he held out his left hand and readied the marble to be flicked with his thumb. "Nice try Chico."

Flick!

The marble flew threw the air into the cemetery and turned to dust when it hit the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" The sound of multiple screams came from the cemetary as large smoking black spikes shot from the ground of certain graves without disturbing the earth. Shortly after the spikes disapeared and so did the pained wailing cries. Except one.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Chico screamed as she clutched her chest. She felt like a searing blade had just been stabbed into her.

* * *

"Ah!" Warren yelled as he stood up abruptly holding his head in pain.

"Warren what's wrong?" Erza said rushing to his side.

"I don't know! It's Chico, somethings happened to her! I don't get it though Rouki didn't do anything around her from what I saw through her thoughts."

"Quick, tell Jet to go get her and bring her here!"

"On it!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! HOW? HOW COULD HE KNOW THAT KIND OF MAGICK? IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE KNOWN ANYMORE! IT'S FORBIDDEN! IT'S FORBIDDEN! UGHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~~~~~~Far away~~~~~

"You taught him those spells didn't you?" The cloaked man asked the other across from him.

"Yep. Kinda does me proud to know he still remembers a few things I showed him." The man sitting said.

"Yes but that poor girl. A brutal severing to those spirits like that will leave her unconscious for nearly a month. Once the pain stops." Said the woman next to the sitting man. "Dearest...you think we should tell her?"

"Hmm." The man in the chair leaned forward deep in thought. In the dim candle light it was revealed that the man had long brown wavy hair that covered the sides of his face and a bit of the front. "That might be best. This could get more out of hand than it should be. Rouki is going to be completely remorseless. It's up to you my sweet." The man said before he took the woman's hand and kissed it before she walked to the door to the room and opened it. The light from the doorway shone into the room and revealed that the man with the cloak had black, short, spiked hair that seemed dirty and bristled and his eyes shined brown like tigers eye gemstones with a black slit for a pupil.

The door closed and all was dark again.

* * *

"ahhhhh!"

Rouki could faintly hear Chico's screams made from the backlash of her link with the ghosts being so savagely severed. He requiped his flask back to where he stored it and looked over his shoulder to the bell tower Chico was in and lowered his eyebrows in what could have been a look of annoyance.

"Hopefully this'll light some fires under they're asses." He said before walking away from the cemetery, pulling his sword from the ground as he walked. "They had better get the message that they're fighting for their lives here. If they don't...I think I might get a little irritated."

Clang, clang, clang, clang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was that? Hopefully I kept our favorite characters in character. Gonna be working on the next chapter real soon. Oh boy are you all in for a show.


End file.
